If Roger and Anita Didn't Get Engaged
by League Girl
Summary: Instead of Roger and Anita getting engaged the same day they met, they decide to take it slow.


_This story will be about what would happen if Roger and Anita didn't get engaged that same day. _

_You all know how Roger and Anita met so I will skip that part. If you haven't seen the movie, go watch it or read the book based on the movie. I will start with them being in Roger's apartment._

* * *

Roger and Anita were at his apartment having tea while their clothes were hanging on the screen in front of the fire.

Roger sat under a blanket with the ice pad on his head. Right next to him sat Anita.

"Oh, I have never been rescued before. It was very exciting. Was it ever so sweet of you to give me a kiss," Anita said.

"That wasn't a kiss, that was mouth to mouth recitation."

"Oh," Anita said.

"Besides it didn't work very well. You were supposed to lie flat on your back and remain still but I couldn't really do it properly with your arms around my neck."

"I am ever so sorry," Anita said.

She felt embarrassed.

"Oh no, it was quite all right."

"Well you give a very good rescue."

"Thank you."

Anita sniffed as Roger put the ice bag down.

They both looked at their dogs who were also sitting under a blanket in front of the fire. Pongo was licking Perdita.

"I think we have a problem," Roger said. "I think my dog is in love."

They both chuckled. Perdy put her head against Pongo.

"I think mine is too," Anita said. "Why is that a problem?"

She was about to take another sip when Roger told her, "They are going to be broken hearted when you leave."

"Oh, I don't think I can bear to live with a broken hearted Dalmatian."

"Yes, they're miserable when they're lonely."

"We better think of something," Anita said as she out her cup down.

"I agree, do you want another cup of marriage?"

"Excuse me?" Anita was shocked what she thought she just heard.

"Tea, another cup of tea?"

"You said marriage?" Anita pointed out.

"Marriage?" Roger asked.

"Yes that's what you said. You meant to say 'tea' but it came out 'marriage'."

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want another cup of...tea?"

"Sure," Anita said.

Roger picked up the pitcher and poured her some more.

"Thank you," Anita said.

"You're welcome," Roger said.

They both watched their dogs as they sipped their tea.

"What are we going to do?" Anita asked.

"We can't have one of them live here or there," Roger said.

"How about we keep seeing each other?" Anita offered. "You did say 'marriage' which is too soon to do so lets date."

"Sounds wonderful but I hope our dogs will know that."

"How about I leave mine here tonight," Anita offered and I will come by and get her tomorrow."

"What time?"

"Before work," Anita said.

"But what time do you work?"

"I get up at seven and don't go to work till ten. But sometimes I work at home."

"You can stay the night here," Roger offered. "Your clothes are all wet and what are you going to wear when you leave?"

"My birthday suit," Anita teased.

* * *

So that day on Roger and Anita kept dating. They saw each other almost everyday, Pongo would leave his apartment and go over to Anita's to see Perdy. Roger always found his dog missing and knew where his dog had gone. Roger would come over to get his dog and they would go out together. But what they didn't know was, Pongo and Perdita had mated in the living room the first night they met so puppies were on the way.

Roger had learned more about Anita and she had learned more about him. Anita was the passive type, she did not like confrontations and her boss was selfish and self centered.

Roger on the other hand was the firm type and didn't let people push him around. He did not even let sales men push him. Anita saw how he dealt with them.

* * *

Then one day Anita noticed Perdy was fat. "I think she is pregnant," Roger said. He put his hand on her stomach. he kept feeling it until he felt movement inside.

"She is pregnant all right. I felt one of the puppies."

"I guess we forgot to have them use birth control," Anita said.

Roger laughed knowing she was kidding but what they didn't know was they had a baby coming on the way too. They had decided to do it a month ago and didn't even use birth control.

They were falling in love.

* * *

When Anita did find out she may be pregnant because she didn't get her period, she went to the doctor and found out she was indeed expecting one. She went over to Roger's apartment and told him the news. Roger passed out when he heard.

Anita got a rag and got it wet and put it on Roger's forehead. She kept doing it until he woke up.

"You fainted," she said.

"Were you serious about us having a baby?" he asked.

"We really are going to have one."

"Oh my, I wasn't expecting it, what are we going to do?"

"We'll think of something," Anita said.

"But we each have an apartment, how will our child live in two different places?"

"Joint custody?"

"Let's get married," Roger said.

"I do," she said.

"You will?"

"If you ask me?"

"Would you?"

Anita nodded. "Yes"

They both leaned closer together until they kissed.

Their dogs snuggled up closer together.

* * *

The wedding was held two months later in a church. Roger and Anita held hands as the minister gave his speech. Then Roger noticed something up the aisle. He signaled Anita.

"What?" she mouthed.

Roger shifted his eyes aside. Anita turned her head and looked and smiled as him.

Up the aisle sat Pongo and Perdita looking at each other. Perdy had on a fancy collar and so did Pongo. Who had set up such a thing for them and the fact there were a bunch of dogs sitting outside in the grass. It was as if they were having their own wedding. Well they were and the humans just didn't know it.

After the minister was done, Roger lifted Anita's veil and kissed her. Pongo licked Perdy and all the dogs barked.

It was a happy day for the Roger Dearly and Anita Campbell-Green who changed her name to his last name.

They headed to their party where they all celebrated with their family and then they headed off to their honeymoon the next day which was Paris. They had already bought a house just before their wedding and invited Nanny to come live with them. They had already moved all their stuff in and all they had to do was get married. But they didn't buy the house they bought in the movie. It was a different house because the other house had sold and they lived in the same area but different house. It was a little bigger, room for their seventeen Dalmatians and their baby daughter. But thanks to the different pathway they took, Anita never lost her job, the eighty-four puppies were killed along with other fifteen Dalmatians that were found elsewhere and Cruella got her fur coat. Roger was never able to come up with Cruella De Vil as her villain so he was always at the drawing board while Anita was able to sell her design which was spots.

But Roger does eventually come up with a villain. They had to watch three kids that belonged to one of their neighbors' and the oldest was trouble. She was going through severe depression, had lot of meltdowns, was rough with the Dalmatians, was a loner because she had troubles connecting to people and making friends or keeping them. She was also very impulsive and Roger came up with an idea based off of her. But that is another story.

(I was working on that story back when I lived in Montana and must have left it behind when I moved. The character was based off of me as a sixth grader. Except the difference is they were living in the same house they live in in the movie. I also had the two other kids based off my brothers but they all had different names except for the girl)


End file.
